Marvel's Spider-Man (2017-Present) Novelization
by Disney-spmira
Summary: Webhead. Menace. Hero. After the tragedy that led to Peter Parker embracing his powers the way his Uncle Ben would've wanted, Peter struggles to balance his personal life and his superhero life. As Spider-Man rises in popularity and experience, the villains also rise—in numbers and in brutality. With everyone gunning Spider-Man down, will Peter be able to survive the onslaught?


**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I'm just your normal (or not-so-normal) Spider-Man fan who absolutely LOVES everything about Spider-Man. This is just something I've wanted to do for a long time—and now seems like the perfect time to get it off my chest after the stress that comes with a 6-month-long (and still counting!) suspension on part 2 of Season 2 from the "new" (nearly 2 years now) Disney XD's Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) show. Can you tell I'm ranting a tad? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this novelization, please review but don't flame me, and feel free to PM me if you need to talk Spider-Man.**

**P.S. This is a call-out to all Spidey fans: First, I do know that this is Ultimate Spider-Man soil, because I, of all people, know the distinction between the two shows. BUT if you read my profile, everything becomes crystal-clear. I have lobbied for a new category for Marvel's Spider-Man since last week 2/01/19, but have had no reply. So anyone, please HELP, Spidey fan to Spidey fan. And I hope you don't mind me posting this story here, because Disney XD people should stick together too! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Spider-Man, nor any other Marvel characters, nor do I own any elements relating to Marvel's Spider-Man (2017). Transcripts are courtesy of ****springfieldspringfield****.**

**Marvel's Spider-Man (2017-Present) Novelization**

_**Chapter 1: Origins - Introduction!**_

_Another glorious day as Spider-Man._

I swung out over the city, whipping myself up into the wind as skyscrapers zipped by me.

Still not used to calling myself that.

I landed lightly on the face of a brick wall, clinging to it easily and overlooking the city below me with a sense of excitement and anticipation.

I know it's usually an exaggeration to say someone's life changed overnight, but with me it's actually true_._

I looked across the street from me to the towering, dark teal skyscraper with the Oscorp logo running up the side of it.

And it all started a few weeks ago, right down there.

* * *

I ran up to Oscorp's entrance, where a line of kids were waiting to get into the facility.

Oscorp Industries: The world's _premiere_ chemical research facility. And I was incredibly excited to be here.

See, my class was on a field trip, and this would be my first chance _ever_ to get a glimpse inside the world's top research facility.

I craned my neck up to look at the glimmering glass top of Oscorp, which reflected the sun like a beacon of light. Wow.

Another kid bumped his shoulder into mine in a _get-moving_ kind of way, and I winced and walked forward.

The security guy—big, buff, sporting a buzz-cut with an earpiece in one ear—grunted when he saw me.

"Name?" he demanded, his voice low and threatening.

Unfazed, I cheerfully said, "Peter Parker."

I started holding up one finger for every letter. "P as in 'phosphorus,' E as in 'electron,' T as in—"

"Okay, okay," the guard said exasperatedly, and promptly shoved a name card in my face.

"You're on the list. Just wear this at all times."

"Huh?" I looked down at the ID in my hands, at the picture of my grinning 15-year-old self and the name PETER PARKER bolded across the top of the ID.

"Wow." I felt a thrill run through me. "My own Oscorp identification badge!"

I grasped my ID in my hands like a laser gun and started showing off some cheesy moves. "I'm like Science Agent"—I twirled and pointed my ID in the direction of the security guard—"Double-Helix 7."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted my fantasy. "You're also, like, freaking me out, Pete."

I whirled around and nearly dropped my ID, fumbling for it mid-air before managing to catch it with a sheepish smile.

The teen standing across from me wore an expression that looked stuck between being amused and taken aback. He had black hair swept upward and sharp slate-gray-blue eyes that rarely missed anything.

That's Harry Osborn. He's my best friend.

With his messenger bag slung over one shoulder, Harry sported his navy blue sweater over a white-collared shirt very well. Out of the two of us, Harry had always been the better dressed. I was content to wear loafers and sweats, with a gray jacket thrown over my T-shirt.

We grinned at each other and started walking through Oscorp's tall double doors.

I realized that this is the first year we're not in the same school together, because Harry recently got into a school for geniuses: Horizon High. But he's here today because—get this!—his dad _owns _this place.

I could barely contain myself as my class walked through the foyer into another spacious lab bustling with white-coated scientists tinkering with giant machines.

"Harry, how are you not bursting at the seams?" I raised my hands and gestured around us. "You're a science geek. We're about to see some of the world's most advanced equipment!"

Harry laughed. "It's my dad's company, Pete. It's like if we went on a field trip to visit your Aunt May at a knitting factory."

I was no longer listening to him though. I'd noticed a cool red-and-blue spider clinging onto the corner of a wall, and I couldn't resist taking a picture of him. _Anything _in Oscorp was exciting enough to take a picture of!

But as soon as I did—

An alarm kicked on.

I immediately blurted out, "I didn't do it!"

A male voice on the PA announced, "Remain calm. Remain calm. Containment breach."

I walked over to a man wearing a white hazmat suit. "Is it a reactor meltdown? Gamma radiation?" I was so excited I could hardly speak. "_Asgardian interference_?"

The scientist waved his hand. "Some experimental spiders have escaped. You're in no danger. We're collecting them as we speak."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Spiders? And here I thought we had something to worry about."

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the back of the jacket and yanked me off my feet.

"Parker!" Mr. Smythe snapped. "Can you please stay out of trouble?"

I winced. "Sorry, Mr. Smythe."

Mr. Smythe let go of me and turned to Harry, who wore a disgruntled look.

"And Harry, I thought Midtown High was rid of you," Mr. Smythe said with a growl. "But if you _insist _on chaperoning us, please pair up with my son, Alistair."

Alastair stepped up to Harry's side and the two of them glared at each other.

Mr. Smythe gestured at me. "_Peter's_ field trip partner is Liz Allan."

Liz quickly stepped up to my side as Mr. Smythe ordered, "Liz, keep a leash on Parker, will you? Our tour is about to begin."

"Yes, sir," Liz said quickly, but as soon as Mr. Smythe turned his back, she groaned and rolled her eyes a little.

None of us were really big fans of Mr. Smythe, a grumpy teacher who hated Harry and disliked me.

The whole class stepped forward into a semi-circle around our tour guide, an Oscorp employee wearing the traditional white lab coat. He had friendly blue eyes, brown spiky up-swept hair, and an encouraging smile on his face.

"Welcome, everyone, to Oscorp Industries," the Oscorp tour guide announced. "The world's premier—"

I couldn't help myself and started talking over the guide. "—premier chemical research facility and electronics manufacturer."

There was a short silence. Everyone was staring at me.

I winced. "Sorry."

The tour guide grinned. "That's okay. I expect you're all as excited as this young man here to get to use such state-of-the-art technology."

He held up a hand. "But don't let the fancy equipment fool you, because if you're a _true_ scientist, you can solve any problem with this using the five steps of the scientific method."

I began feeling that familiar thrill run through me again. I knew everything there was to know about Oscorp, and even more about the science research that they conducted here. I felt like I was at the Stark Expo all over again, gawking at experiments that I longed to have done myself!

"Which are, of course," the tour guide continued, "Observation, hypothesis—"

"—prediction, experimentation, and conclusion," I blurted out, one hand raised as I avidly repeated the scientific method I'd learned since I was three.

Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me again.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," I whispered.

Mr. Smythe's face looked like a thunderstorm about to strike. "Mr. Parker," he snapped. "Another outburst from you, and I'll kick you to the moon!"

Harry spoke up, a smug grin on his face. "Well, scientifically speaking, Mr. Smythe, that's not possible."

Everyone burst out laughing, and Mr. Smythe's face darkened. "That's enough, Mr. Osborn."

* * *

I'd say the only thing that unsettles a scientist is something called "chance"—when a situation has no scientific rhyme or reason.

Our tour guide had led us to a small chamber set into the wall that displayed a prototype robot.

"So, who's going to be the first to examine our new robot?" The tour guide smiled at Harry. "Harry, how about you and your partner?"

That's when a series of unique circumstances line up so perfectly that the outcome is an event of unusual magnitude.

Alistair made as if to step forward, but Harry grasped his shoulder and held him back. "Why don't you let Pete's group go first?" Harry smiled smugly as Alistair glared at him. "He's really into this stuff."

I grinned and felt as if I was practically thrumming with excitement as Liz stepped up beside me. "Awesome!"

Liz paused at her station. "Wait. I'm a lefty. Switch with me!"

I swapped places with her and went to place my hand on the robotic glove. A small spider slid down on a line of thin thread and landed lightly on my hand. I had only a brief second to stare at the tiny arachnid in bewilderment before it sank its fangs into my flesh.

The sudden sharp pain tore through my arm.

"Ow!" I cried out, and threw the spider off my hand in one sharp move.

Instantly, a wave of vertigo overtook me and I felt an intense sense of nausea rise up in my throat. Everyone's chatter became muted background noise.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "I don't...feel so good."

I could hear Harry's voice faintly in the background, filled with concern. "Are you okay, Pete?"

I felt another dizzying wave of vertigo. "I don't know. Where's the—" I suddenly felt the lunch I'd just eaten rise up in my throat, and I clapped a hand over my mouth as I fought the urge to vomit.

The class burst out into laughter, and Harry hastily pointed to the right.

"Down the hall, to the right," Harry said quickly.

I was already halfway down the hallway before he'd even finished his sentence, fighting to keep the contents of my stomach where it belonged.

Harry muttered something behind me, but I could hardly hear him. "No. Wait. I think that one's under construction…"

I got to the bathroom Harry had indicated but there was yellow-and-black caution tape strung across it with a bold "Out of Order" sign taped to the heavy metal door.

Another wave of nausea assaulted me, and I started slamming the door with my shoulder in my desperation to open it. I felt the door give a little, so I reared my hand back and slammed it into the door—

And the door fell right out of its frame and crashed onto the floor with a _bang _and a huge cloud of dust.

I was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

I stared at my hand in horror, as the implications of what I'd just done crashed through my mind. I'd just knocked down a heavy metal sliding door with my _hand_!

When I found my voice, it squeaked a little. "What in the world's _happening to me_?"

_**End of Chapter 1: Origins - Introduction!**_

****Author's Note: ********So, as you can tell, I just added details and descriptions to give some imagery to the transcripts to turn it into a novelization. Personally, I love novelizations and I hope you do too! This is my favorite show ever, and I hope I'll have time to add more chapters. But seriously, this takes forever! Please review and don't forget to support the show by watching it. A lot. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!****

****ATTENTION: A reviewer brought this to my attention and I thought I should address it: ******Yes, I know many people hate Marvel's Spider-Man but some people love it too! (i.e. me!) Sorry again for posting here of all places, but I'm willing to take the backlash if someone can help get a Marvel's Spider-Man category set up on Fanfic by emailing them for me as well. I emailed them already but they seem to be ignoring me...As soon as that is accomplished, I will certainly take this novelization off Ultimate Spider-Man and put it there. Thank you for putting up with this in the meantime. I just need HELP right now, and I'm hoping Spidey fan to Spidey fan you guys can help, if only to get this all over with, I know! Thanks again!**


End file.
